Professor Amber's Adventures
by MoonMate
Summary: Who knows what crazy stuff you can find in Pokémon? NOBODY! That's why Prof. Amber is on the case! Leave it to her! :D #IDo Not own Pokémon But I do Own Amber. SHE MINE! *0* Rated M for reasons... Hehe.
1. Day One

The professor frantically rushes around her lab, sorting files and analyzing the data she just collected.

Her fiery orange-red hair shows her boldness, misty pink eyes shining with boldness. Evenly deep dimples look as if they reach all the way into her mouth, the cute marks appearing from her focused lips.

"PROFESSOR AMBERRRR!"

As she hears a scream, the test tube slips out of her hands. Not noticing, she rushes to the door and practically rips the door off from the hinges when she throws it open.

"AH MAH GERD WHAT HAPPENED?" She screams, panicking.

"I ran out of POCKY!" Sobbing hysterically, the little boy melts to the floor.

"It's okay," She says, grabbing a box from the nearby table. "I ALWAYS have extra. AlWaYz." Handing the box to the little boy, she earns a satisfied cheer as he skips away.

Feeling accomplished, the professor turns back to continue her work, only to find Ferra licking the potion.

WAIT WHAT!?

Screeching, she shoos the Fennekin away. With a melodramatic sigh, her work continues.

"Break timeee!"

Strutting outside, Amber throws her lab coat aside. The air was fresh, clean air. She sighed contentedly, letting the crisp air fill her nose and lungs.

Taking her tight bun out,she watches her hair fall delicately onto her lower back and pool over her shoulders and breasts.

"I need to get this shiz cut." She sighed softly, picking up strands of firey red hair. She let it fall back into place, gazing ahead.

"What de actual fox is going on over there?" Amber squints, trying to get a focus on the objects. Creeping ahead, she tries to cover her bright hair with grass. Pulling out binoculars from her satchel, she spies on the objects.

Two Teddiursas in a bush, playing around. She quietly adores the two, mumbling information.

"Teddiursa, the little bear Pokémon. ID number #216, lives in mountainous forests, and eats honey."

Amber smiles, watching them play. She pushes her hair behind her ear, quietly getting up. Dusting off her jeans, she tiptoes away.

Amber drools on her desk, saliva drenching her research. Her head hits the table hard, her hand falling. Suddenly she startles, waking up.

She quickly looks to see if there is any penises on her face, but when reassured by her trusty hand mirror, she passes out again.

Dragging her satchel home, she yawns, wiping her spit-crusted mouth. She presses the hotel calling thingy button, waiting patiently.

"HALLOWHOISTHIS." The idiotic landlord screams.

"Amber Hills." She says tiredly.

"WHO."

"Amber."

"RANDER?"

"AMBER."

"ENDER?"

"AM-" She sighs, stopping herself.

"HALOO?" He screams.

"AHHHHMMMMBEEERRRR HIIIIIIIILLLLLLLZZUHHHH!" Amber screams into the thing.

"Young lady, watch your tone. Amber Hills. You act like I'm deaf. WELL I'M NOT. OKAY!? I CAN'T HELP THAT I STUCK A PENCIL TIP IN MY EAR. SO JUST LEAVE ME ALOOONEE... AAHHHHAHHHHH..." The landlord breaks into melodramatic sobs, making the thingy all broken up sounding and choppy.

Amber facepalms, sighing loudly.

"Sir we went over this 5 billion times."

"Guh..." The landlord blows his nose loudly.

"Just shaddap." He whines, the door clicking open.

Amber goes in without another word. **It was on my shelf of books I made so... meh. So random. I might continue this one. O3O**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME, LOVELIES~×**


	2. Day 2

Amber falls out of bed, hitting her head off the floor. As she stretches, she hits her head off the sidetable. Getting up, she quickly gets into comfy clothes, throwing her lab coat over them.

She stares at the bed.

"I miss chu..." She whimpers, quietly sobbing as her lip quivers.

After her hideous crying face returns to normal, she waddles out into the dining room, making herself tea.

Amber's Fennekin, Ferra, escapes from her PokéBall, knocking things over and causing a ruckus at 6:00am. Her landlord will kill her if he gets complaints from other people in the apartment complex. She dives for Ferra, hitting the floor with a 'thud'.

Ferra, being a little fox, was small enough to hide under the couch. Amber sighs, yawning and flipping the Fennekin off. Amber checks on her tea, and as she's about to pour it, she hears a scratching noise.

"I am going to kill that little-" She stops, seeing Ferra's stomach swollen, nipples filled with milk. Ferra was scratching at the box, readying herself.

Amber makes a mad dash for her tea, quickly pouring it and mixing the milk into it. After returning, she glances at Ferra.

Ferra was already giving birth!

Amber jawdrops, glugging her drink down. The curious fire-haired girl then got closer to Ferra, watching babies slip out.

Amber began counting, the litter adding up to 6 Fennekins! She gives Ferra loving strokes, rubbing her head.

Ferra, the level 75 Fennekin that never evolved due to potions, was now a mommy. Amber studied her Fennekin's face, seeing how content she was. Ferra did a good job of cleaning the babies off, so they were already feeding.

Amber decided to take a different Pokémon to work today. She picked her trusty Umbreon, Steam, to help her. First, she selected it on the computer, then a PokéBall popped out.

Steam was a level 62 Umbreon.

She places the PokéBall in her bag, skipping put of her apartment, locking it, skipping down the steps and out the door.

Amber uses her bike, so she's a bit late. However, she let Steamy out and he ran off as soon as she got to the lab!

"Shit, that little womanizer is out." She sighed.

×~•Steam's POV•~×

As I trot through the forest towards that scent, I see her.

A beautiful Sylveon in heat.

I lick my lips, making my way over to her. Sylveon seemingly knew I was there, so she got down and flicked her tail aside. I smirked, knowing this would be quick.

First, I rub my crotch against her wet hole, my length increasing by the second. Once my shaft is nice and hard, I slide in, licking her beautiful body in the process.

She squirms a bit, obviously new to this. I go slow, getting squelches and squeaks in return. After her tail gives me the heads up,

I grunt and increase my speed rapidly. She practically melts, moaning and cooing as I ram into her. At one point, our moans were in sync, but so different. I loved how we're oblivious to our surroundings, so carefree due to the sheer lust.

After a while, my penetration plus her walls are too much, and I slam into her, filling her with my seed. We lock for a bit, but after release, scramble in different directions.

I recall seeing a pink collar on her. She must be owned by someone. I will probably see her again, I just have a feeling.

 **I know I know, there's supposed to be eggs and that little smit sucked and blah and blah and blah. Lemme tell y'all sumthin... I WAS BORN IN THA FUTCHA! I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS! SO DIS, is a RANDOM AZZ Pokémon story. So don't hate. o3o**


End file.
